Kids Next Door Together
by Numbuh24InsaneBrain
Summary: "Of course I'm here, you promised me a plan that will rid me of thos Kids Next Brats." Yelled Father "Father, meet your new Business partner." Said a figure from the shadows.


**This is a Teen Titans and Kids Next Door Cross over. I don't own KND or TT all I own is Numbuh 24 and the mysterious villian.**

* * *

"It's nice to see that you both can make it to join us." Said a man in the shadows.

"You promised a plan to rid of those pesky Kids, how can I miss it." Yelled a man in an all black suit, wiith firey eyes. He is known through out the world as the millionaire Father, or to kids the villianous Father.

"You also hired my services. You should know that I don't come cheap these days." Replied a man. He wore silver armour over his black clothing, he also wore a mask that was half bronze and half black.

"Here's your money." stated the figure still hidden in the shadows. The figure tossed Slade a briefcase full of money.

"What do you want me to do."Asked Slade

"Slade I want you to meet your new business partner, Slade meet Father, Father meet Slade." announced the figure.

_Jump city_

"Guys! Guys! We got something!" Screamed Robin.

Beast Boy paused the videogame that Cyborg and he were playing, Starfire put down her new Rainbow Monkey, and Raven looked up from her book.

"Look, at this." Robin ordered.

"This" was a security tape of five kids no older than 10 robbing Wayne Industries.

"What are we going to do about it Robin?" Asked Cyborg

"I managed to pinpoint their base. Lets go Titans!" Ordered Robin.

The team of five went to Sector V's Treehouse.

_Sector V's Treehouse_

It was a pretty normal day for Sector V, the bald brit, Numbuh 1 was going over mission specs, the chubby pilot, Numbuh 2 was working on new tech he called 4x8, the happy oriental girl, Numbuh 3 was playing with her rainbow monkeys, the tough aussie, Numbuh 4 was punching her boxing bag, and the cool african american girl, Numbuh 5 was reading magazines. When your a member of he Kids Nex Door nothing is not normal for long, and that was around the time the Titans decided to spice things up a bit. All five of them gotten onto the same balcony and decided to split up. Beast Boy quickly found himself in a room with a boxing ring. There was a short blonde kid, violently punching a boxing bag, while muttering to himself. "Cruddy girls makin' meh feel cruddy in mah stomach." Muttered the boy in a thick Australian accent. Beast Boy let out a quiet chuckle, but it was loud enough for the kid to hear.

"Hey, I know your there. I only have one question how do you say ouch in Australian?" Asked Wally with a grin.

"Duuude! I don't know you're the Aussie not me." Replied the Green Teen (Hey that rymed) Now, Wally knew this wasn't one of his friends. So he turned around and pulled out a gun with a kangaroo attached to it. The Aussie pulled the trigger and the kangaroo kicked him. Beast Boy flew into the wrestling ring's ropes. The ropes acted like rubber bands and sling shotted the poor kid into the an Australian fist.

"What you waiting for princess, Lets dance!" Numbuh 4 yelled to the Green person who was getting up.

_**With Starfire**_

Starfire found herself outside a purple curtain, she braced herself for a fight and flew into the room. What she saw would horrify any true man, it rainbow monkeys, EVERYWHERE! Starfire loved the scene, she felt a tug on her arm. Starfire looked to see a green sleeve holding her arm. She looked again to see the happy go lucky girl.

"Wanna play Rainbow Monkeys With me." She asked with a happy tone.

"Sure I'll play the monkeys of rainbow with you." replied Starfire.

The two picked up a rainbow monkey and began playing. After 30 minutes or so Numbuh 3 said she was going to get Numbuh 4 to also play. So Numbuh 3 started to skip to Numbuh 4's room.

_**With Cyborg**_

Cyborg walked into what he assumed to be a hanger, he saw a chubby kid working on a school bus. "Hands up kid!" Cyborg yelled while holding up his laser arm. "He-ey, how you doing." the kid replied while backing up. "Stop moving!" Cyborg screamed. "I would if I didn't have a bus to catch." Hoagie replied. Numbuh 2 jumped into the Coolbus laughing a his lame pun.

"Aww man, that's worse than Beast Boy's jokes." complained The cyborg

Suddenly the bus started and flew into Cyborg. The human robot was hanging onto the front of the bus, he used his arm to blast off a wing. The Coolbus did a sideways flip and crashed into the repair station. Hoagie jumped out and found the button to turn on the training bots that Numbuh 4 broke. The 20 training bots all turned on and faced the recovering Cyborg. The training bots lasted a goo ten seconds, before they were blasted to ashes. Hoagie used his ten seconds by running towards the Giant toilet where they flush they're fish. Cyborgs was on him in mere seconds, but everyone knows that Hoagie is always prepared. What looked to be Numbuh 2 falling through an old bridge was actualy a plot to get some small help.

**With Robin**

Robin looked through the vent to see a bald kid looking over some mission spec. 'Must be planning another robbery' Robin thought 'Gotta get him now while he's distracted' With that thought Robin kicked open the vent and lassoed Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 reacted quicly by tapping his boots to activate his jet boots, and using the fire to burn off the rope. Robin jumped down arming himself with a couple R-rangs and faced the kid. All Numbuh 1 did was pull out two Gumzookas and jumped out into the hall. Robin ran after him, but quickly lost sight of the bald brit.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out of my treehouse." said a british voice from a speaker.

"Not without you I won't." Replied Robin

"Have it your way." was all that Robin heard. The teenage ninja(Robin) braced himelf for anything, but any thing couldn't brace him for what would come.

**With Raven**

"Goth chick, right here." said the African American Numbuh 5

Raven turned around and gotten a Splanker to the face. The girl who controls the darkness, was seeing the dark. Anger boiled and even her mind couldn't stop from unleashing the rage...

* * *

**Sorry the Raven part was short, that was all I could think of happening. Oh well, what do you think about it, so please review and if your here you've already read this chapter. What will come out soon, Chapter 3 for Deal, Chapter 2 for Not everyone is evil, Chapter 2 for this, and I might be co finishing Fair Winds and Following Seas with teh-saltiest-guy-in-Stormalong. Read it, he wrote it two years ago and never finished it. Then I commented and we might actualy finish it, on top of all that I have to read a poem and a book then write a summary of what it's about for school next year. That's alot on the plate, but I'm a fast eater. So keep on writin' cause I know I will.**


End file.
